


Cheeky Princess

by Noelle1224



Series: Teddy Bear Princess [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism (kind of), Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Sub Harry, Subspace, Top Louis, louis calls harry princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle1224/pseuds/Noelle1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and panties. What more is there to explain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky Princess

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. Best part about this is that the prompt wasn't even mine! 
> 
> This came about by me checking what kind of sales Aerie had (used to work there and that definitely became quite distracting, lol) and seeing a pair of panties that I immediately saw Harry in so then I just sent the pic to my friend Liz and told her to imagine Harry in them. Of course she yelled and refused since she is still resistant to feminine Harry. So I just tortured her with pictures of pretty panties to imagine Harry in cause I'm nice like that. Then I finally got her to admit that he'd look so pretty in them! :)
> 
> So here's the prompt from Liz:  
> "You should write a one shot about H and L going to Aerie to shop and them doing the do in the dressing room cause Louis can't stand looking at Harry in panties giving him a show."
> 
> So proud of her! Haha. 
> 
> Then somehow our brainstorming led to this. And thanks to Liz for editing!
> 
> I also did a couple things with my friend Kristen in mind since we're always raving and ranting about it. 
> 
> And I did research on subspace and aftercare, so hopefully that doesn't come off as terrible or anything. I tried to do my best on that.
> 
> Anywayyyssss......enjoy! And if you leave comments please be nice. Thank you! :)

“Hey, Lou!” Harry exclaims. “Can we go in there?” 

Harry had dragged Louis to the mall saying that Louis had to get his Christmas shopping done since he had already procrastinated enough, but Louis just doesn’t like the mall. Too many people running around all wild, especially during the holidays. But Harry had insisted (and he may have pulled his best pouty face to get his way), so Louis agreed. 

Louis was soon being pulled along as Harry guided them over to a store with a soft white paneled exterior, decorated with twinkle lights, and wreathes in the windows. The mannequins were dressed in soft looking joggers and loose fitting tees, cozy sweaters, scarves, nighties, bralettes, and panties. Of course Harry wanted to go there. Louis smiles and shakes his head as they get closer to the store. 

As they walk into Aerie, Harry’s face lights up like a child’s in a toy store. Louis has to admit; this store is perfect for him. Everything is soft and delicate and comfy, and there’s a variety of colours and fun patterns to choose from. The sales associate looks up from where she’s busy tidying up one of the many tables covered in panties. “Hi, how are you? Is there anything I can help you find?” 

Harry looks down, blushing slightly and tells her that they’re just looking for now. “Alright, no problem. Just so you know we have a special promo going on right now, all of our cotton and vintage lace styles are 10 for $32,” she says, going back to her work letting them look around freely. 

Louis looks up at Harry, who’s already looking at him, his eyes wide and hopeful. “Harry, do you really need new panties?” 

“Of course I do,” Harry gasps in mock offense as he clutches his chest with his free hand. “I always need new panties. Plus,” he drags out, leaning down to whisper in Louis’ ear, “You’ve helped ruin quite a few pairs lately.” 

Louis flushes at that. “Well it’s not my fault you look so damn good in them.” He huffs out, getting on the defensive. “Alright, baby. Go for it. Anything you’d like.” 

Harry smiles triumphantly and kisses Louis on the cheek. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Louis inhales sharply as Harry lets go of his hand and walks over to the tables covered in panties and thinks to himself that this is going to be a very long day, but will be well worth it in the end. He follows behind Harry as he browses the rows and rows of panties in front of them. 

As Harry starts to grab a pair that catches his eye Louis comes up from behind and rests his chin over Harry’s shoulder. “Find anything you like, love?” 

“Yeah, loads. I just don’t know my size here. Do you think they’ll let me try them on? This is probably a little more unconventional than their usual clientele.” 

“I’m sure they will. It’s not like they can discriminate against you just because you’re a man,” Louis tells him reassuringly. “It won’t hurt to ask. And it’d be a lot easier to find out now than to have to come back and exchange them.” 

Harry hums in agreement and picks up a pair of lavender vintage lace panties. They have little cutouts at the hip to show off more skin, more than the cheeky design already allows. The waistband is a darker lavender and there’s a little bow in the middle that’s a sea foam green. Because he’s not sure of the size he grabs a small and medium and goes over to the sales associate and hopes for the best. 

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/LavenderHarry12/ScreenShot20151216at.png)

“Um, excuse me?” He asks shyly, and she turns, smiling kindly.

“Yes, how can I help you?” She answers cheerily. 

“Umm...I know this is probably really weird for you, but...umm, I was wondering if I could try these on, please?” Harry’s cheeks turn a deep shade of pink as he asks. He’s not ashamed of himself for liking panties. It’s just that it’s a little different when you’re face to face with someone rather than purchasing online where no one can judge you. 

The sales associate blushes as well, clearly not expecting this. “Uh, sure. I don’t see why not. We’re not busy right now, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” She goes to grab a key and asks Harry to follow her to the fitting rooms. “We do ask that you keep whatever you’re wearing now on as you try the undies on. Here you are. Push the button if you need any assistance.” 

“Thank you so much.” Harry replies as he enters the fitting room. 

Once inside Harry takes a deep breath. They don’t usually go into stores to buy panties unless he already knows his size, but the moment he had seen this store, he had known that it was more him. Their styles were more innocent and soft rather than most stores, which are geared more towards being sexy. Harry just wants to be pretty and comfortable. So this is a bit nerve wracking for him. He takes another deep breath as he takes his jeans off. He’s wearing a simple pair of black panties today, so he’ll be able to get a perfect idea of how these new ones will fit, since he has to try them on over what he’s already wearing. 

He first tries on the small. They’re quite snug and not in a good way. He doesn’t even bother to keep them on longer than necessary. He takes them off and tries on the medium. Harry lets out a little gasp as he looks in the mirror. They’re perfect. The fit is comfortable and the colour looks amazing against his light skin. He turns around to get a peek at his bum and smiles to himself at how cute he looks. He digs his phone out of his jeans pocket to send a text to Louis. 

_Daddy, come look. I want you to see._

Louis is just aimlessly wandering around the store, looking at panties he thinks Harry would look lovely in and eyeing some shirts and a few oversized sweaters that Harry would like as well. He’s looking at a navy blue sweater when he feels his phone buzz with a message. He pulls his phone out and sees a message from Harry. Louis just shakes his head as he reads Harry’s text. Of course Harry wants him to come see. Even though he could definitely wait until they’re home and Harry could show him properly, Louis texts him back saying he’ll be there in a moment. 

Louis goes over to the sales associate and asks if it’s okay that he goes and checks on Harry since he wanted some help from him. She’s a bit hesitant in her answer but lets him go, clearly out of her usual comfort zone. 

A few minutes later Harry hears a knock on his door. “Louis?” 

“Yeah, baby, it’s me.” He replies as Harry pulls the door open, allowing Louis to come inside. “Oh, Harry. Those are absolutely lovely on you.” Louis breathes out as he takes Harry in. Even with the pair he was originally wearing on underneath, he still looks lovely. 

“Really? You think so?” Harry asks, a light blush rising in his cheeks.

Louis bites his lip as an idea pops into his head. He’d really like to get his mouth on Harry right now, he just looks too good to wait until later. “You’re definitely going to be getting those, so how about you try them on properly without the black ones underneath?” He says with a devilish glint in his eye. 

Harry just looks at Louis, his green eyes going wide, as he does what he was asked. He takes off the lavender panties and he feels himself getting hard with the way that Louis is looking at him. Louis moves to gently take off the black panties Harry was wearing and Harry’s breathing picks up as he takes them off. “Alright, baby. Put the purple ones back on.” 

 

Harry gets the lavender panties back on, he’s now more than half hard, and Louis reaches a hand forward to palm at Harry through the panties. A gasp escapes Harry’s lips as he rocks his hips forward into Louis’ hand. “Lou...” Harry whines as Louis presses harder against Harry’s cock. “We’re in public, in a fitting room, at a _women’s store_.”

“Well you’d better be quiet then, eh, Princess?” Harry nods in agreement and tries to contain a whimper. “And since when has being in public ever been an issue before?” 

Harry can’t contain the whimper anymore. “Wet, daddy I’m getting wet.” Harry bites onto his bottom lip to keep himself quiet like Louis had asked, but it's really difficult with the way Louis is touching him. 

“Is that so, baby?” Louis asks while leaning in to leave a kiss just below Harry’s jaw, and removing his palm from Harry’s cock. Harry inhales deeply and slowly exhales. “Better not ruin these pretty panties before we buy them then, huh?” Louis gently pulls them down midway of Harry’s thighs, leaving them on as he gets a grip on Harry’s hard cock and slowly stokes him a few times, making sure that Harry is fully hard. He gathers the precome at Harry's tip and uses it to make the slide down Harry’s cock better. 

Harry is a flustered mess, knowing they’re being naughty and could get caught at any moment, but that’s what makes this so much hotter. “Daddy, please...”

“Please what, princess?” Louis asks with a smirk on his lips as he watches Harry fall apart so easily.

“Anything Lou, please. Just...please be quick.” 

“Hmm, anything you say? How about my my mouth? I’ve wanted to get my mouth on you the moment I walked in here and saw you in those panties.” Louis nearly growls into Harry’s ear, and Harry lets out another whimper, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder and breathing out another “please”. 

Louis leaves another kiss to Harry’s neck before quickly getting down on his knees and taking Harry into his mouth with very little warning. Harry’s hands fall to tangle themselves in Louis’ hair as he tries not to buck his hips forward at the sensation of Louis’ mouth. His mouth is always so good and right now, Louis is driving him crazy. Louis pulls back so that he’s just sucking on the tip before sliding back down, his tongue adding pressure to the underside of Harry’s cock. Louis’ hands have come to rest on Harry’s bum, gently squeezing with the rhythm of his bobbing. He moves a finger lower to lightly trace over Harry’s tight hole. Harry can’t stop the sharp gasp that escapes him or the thrust of his hips forward, which causes Louis to gag and pull off. 

He gives Harry a quick little flick over his hip bone. “Princess, you know better than to move without permission.” 

“Sorry, daddy.” Harry utters. “I’ll be good, promise.”

Louis’ smiles up at Harry. Harry is a wreck; cheeks flushed, eyes wild with arousal, his breathing becoming more laboured. Louis himself probably isn’t that much better, he suspects. He knows his hair is a mess from Harry gripping it, his eyes are probably glassy, and lips swollen and red as they always were after sucking Harry. He goes back to sucking the head of Harry’s cock, licking into the slit and getting Harry’s taste on his tongue. He knows Harry is getting closer and closer with every lick, so he sucks a little bit harder. Harry’s grip in Louis’ hair tightens as he gasps out, “Lou, daddy, I’m so close. Gonna come.”

Louis pulls off his cock immediately with a smirk, knowing full well that he just ruined Harry’s orgasm, but he had never intended for Harry to come, not here. He’d just have to wait until they got home from their little shopping trip. Harry lets out a high whine and throws his head back, lightly hitting it on the side panel of the fitting room. 

“Louuuuu.” Harry pouts, stamping his foot in frustration.

“What, princess? Did you really think I was going to let you come in a fitting room when you dragged me out shopping when I didn’t want to go? Come on, love.” Louis chastises. “Plus…it’s more fun this way.” Louis places a few gentle kisses across Harry’s hips and takes the lavender panties off Harry before he gets up off his knees. “Alright Harry, get yourself together and get dressed please. You have other panties to pick out.” He then steps out of the fitting room and waits for Harry. 

Harry is now slightly dazed and very annoyed. He just wanted to show Louis how they looked. He hadn’t really expected him to do anything. Then Louis goes and gets him all worked up just to ruin a perfectly good orgasm. Now Harry, who is still hard but trying his best to calm himself down, has to choose the rest of his panties now that he knows his size, and has to face the sales associate after what just happened. This is definitely not how he expected this to go. 

He gets dressed as quickly as he can and takes a look in the mirror before stepping out. His hair somehow got a bit messy even though he never touched it, his eyes are a bright shiny green now and his cheeks are flushed. And of course his lips are bitten red from trying to stay quiet. He goes to grab the lavender panties, but only sees the smalls on the bench. Louis must be holding onto the other ones. Okay. Time to step out and get this over with, since all Harry wants to do now is go home and finish what Louis had started. 

He steps out of the fitting room and sees Louis waiting for him. “All better, love?” He asks cheerfully. Harry just sends a pout his way and Louis chuckles at that and pulls Harry in close, arm wrapped around his waist and hand resting at his hip. “Come on, baby. Let’s finish up here so we can go home and get you taken care of, yeah? Go pick out which ones you want, but I definitely think you should get a couple pairs of these ones.” 

Harry just nods and gives Louis a quick peck on the lips before going back out to pick his selection of panties. He goes over to the sales associate first, giving her back the smalls. He gets a sense that she has some idea of what may have transpired in the fitting room, but she chooses to ignore it, and Harry will be forever grateful for that. 

Heading back over to the tables with panties, Harry is overwhelmed once again with the selection. Louis is close behind with a protective hand resting at his low back as he watches Harry choose. Harry sees cotton styles that have lace at the hip. There’s a light blue pair of cheekies with tiny white polka dots and a little white bow that he really loves. He sees the mini boybrief style and those ones have more designs. He gets some with snowflakes and polar bears (one of the polar bear designs being in the boyshort style that had thick lace at the hip. He also gets a blue pair with pink glittery polka dots). There’s one pair that really catch his eye. They’re navy blue with little Christmas trees all over, except at the sides where there’s navy lace, and at the centre there’s a little red plaid bow. Harry has to have these ones. They’re so cute and pretty. In addition to a couple more pairs of the vintage lace cheekies with the cutouts at the hips he gets a pale pink pair with a geometric print done in the lace. He just loved the cut of the cheekies so much since they make his bum look even perkier.

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/LavenderHarry12/ScreenShot20151209at.png)

Once Harry has picked out his ten pairs to meet the sale, he looks around to see if there is anything he might have missed, and his eyes fall on the sleep shorts. They all look so comfy, but the ones that catch his eyes are cream with light grey polka dots and light grey lace at the hem. Harry thinks they have a look of innocence to them so he decides to get those too. As he’s taking a final look around the store his attention is drawn to a rack of nighties. The one he’s drawn to is also cream and has little shiny gold stars all over, and the straps are thin and delicate and overlap to form an ‘x’ in the back. The length looks like it would fall just around where his thigh tattoo is, and the nightie looks and feels feather light. 

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/LavenderHarry12/967ScreenShot20151209at.png)

Harry turns around to look at Louis, who is already staring at him with a fond expression on his face, the one reserved just for him. “Harry, you would look beautiful wearing that.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asks hesitantly, turning to hide his face in Louis’ neck.

Louis just pets Harry’s curls soothingly and tells him, “Of course, Harry. You look beautiful in everything. And you can wear anything you want. I’ll never stop you from anything that would make you feel happy and pretty.” He places a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and moves his hand to rub up and down Harry’s back. “Go on, baby. I can tell you want to get it.”

A big smile takes over Harry’s face making his dimples pop. He gives Louis a deep closed mouth kiss before breaking free and finding the nightie in his size. “Thank you, Louis. You’re truly amazing. I love you,” he says as he gives Louis a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Love you too, baby. Now let’s go pay for all of this so we can go back home and you can show me how everything looks.” Louis guides Harry to the register and they put everything down on the counter. 

The sales associate greets them again cheerily and starts to ring them out. “Did you guys find everything okay?”

Louis answers for them. “Yes, thank you. And thank you so much for your help. Not many people would’ve made this as easy as you did.”

She blushes at that. “Oh, it’s no problem. It’s not my place to judge, and who am I to turn away paying guests?” 

As the transaction continues, the associate asks if they wanted to sign up for the store's rewards card; they’d be eligible for discounts and earn points with every purchase. Harry nods enthusiastically and gives her the information needed. She gives them their total and Louis beats Harry with the payment. 

“Thank you, guys, have a good day.” She says as she hands Harry the bag. Harry and Louis both thank her as they leave the store. Louis takes Harry’s free hand in his and starts to walk them out of the mall, completely forgetting about any other shopping. “Home now, baby?”

“Home now. Need you to finish what you started in the fitting room. But first…” Harry says before leaning down to whisper in Louis’ ear. “Thank you, daddy. You’re the best.” 

“Anything to make my princess happy. Come on.”

 

*******

 

When they finally make it home Harry is barely able to take his shoes off and put his shopping bag down before Louis is attacking him with kisses against the door. Harry’s giggles get lost in Louis’ mouth as he wraps his arms around Louis and goes to deepen the kiss, Louis giving in easily. Louis moves his hands to Harry’s chest to lightly brush his fingers over Harry’s sensitive nipples, eliciting a small noise from him, before moving them lower to palm at Harry’s hardening cock through his jeans. 

“Do you want daddy to finish you off and take care of you, baby?” Louis asks when they break away for much needed air. Harry bucks his hips into Louis’ hand for more pressure, gasping out a small “please”. Louis leans back in to kiss at Harry’s jaw and leave a mark just below, Harry moaning at the feeling of Louis’ lips on his neck and the light scratch of Louis’ beard. Harry’s breath catches as Louis undoes his jeans, and Louis wastes no time, sinking to his knees, pulling them down his long legs as he goes. 

Harry is able to step out of his jeans before Louis moves forward to mouth at Harry’s hard cock, still constricted by his black panties, running his hands up and down Harry’s thighs. Harry is quickly becoming undone and getting really sick of the teasing. He just needs Louis. He needs to come. 

“Daddy, pleeeease.” Harry whines. “Don’t tease. I’ve been good.”

Louis brings his fingers up to trace the waistband of Harry’s panties. He can feel Harry’s muscles twitch just from his light touch. “Do good boys whine, Harry?”

Harry looks down meeting Louis’ gaze. He has a stern expression like he’s daring Harry to challenge him. But Harry knows. He brings his hands up then laces one in Louis’ hair and places the other on Louis’ cheek and softly caresses it with his thumb. “No, daddy. Good boys don’t whine. I’m sorry.”

“Alright, baby.” And with that, Louis pulls Harry’s panties off, finally freeing him. Louis goes straight to work, no more teasing. He knows Harry’s been good and waited quite a while, and he thinks it’s time to reward him. He wraps a hand around the base of Harry’s cock and begins kitten licking around the tip. Harry’s fingers tighten in his hair and he gasps in pleasure. Louis takes this moment to take Harry down further, his lips meeting his hand at the base. 

Louis loves the feeling of Harry’s cock on his tongue, hot and heavy as he moves his lips up and down Harry’s shaft slowly, his tongue adding pressure to the vein on the underside. Harry is moaning out a mixture of obscenities, Louis’ name, and daddy’s and his fingers keep gripping and loosening in Louis’ hair as he tries to keep still. Good boys don’t move without permission. Louis removes his hand from Harry’s base and moves them both around to grip at his bum bringing Harry deeper into his mouth. Harry gasps and throws his head back, hitting it against the door, when he feels his tip hit the back of Louis’ throat. 

Looking up through his long lashes, Louis pulls back on Harry’s cock so that just the head is left in his mouth, just swirling his tongue around, and he takes in the sight of him. He can’t really see much since Harry’s head is still tossed back against the door, but his throat is completely exposed and has a lovely blush running down his neck to his chest. He’s breathing heavily and biting his bottom lip so hard Louis is worried he may draw blood. Louis grips Harry’s bum again and moves back down on Harry’s cock. He moves a finger between Harry’s cheeks to lightly trace over his tight little hole. 

Harry’s eyes shoot open and he grips and pulls on Louis’ hair, causing Louis to moan around his cock, and a loud moan of his own escapes at the added sensation of having Louis’ fingers where he needs him most and the vibration from Louis’ moan around his cock. “Oh god, daddy, please, you feel so good. Making me feel so fucking good, daddy. I’m getting close. Please...” Harry isn’t really sure what he’s begging Louis for at this point, and whether it’s more of his mouth or his fingers or just the need to come, he just needs Louis.

At this point, Louis has completely ignored his own cock, which is straining against his jeans to the point of pain. He removes a hand from Harry’s bum, leaving the other to trace and tease around Harry’s hole, and continues to torture Harry with his mouth as he undoes his own jeans and gets his hand around his achingly hard cock. Louis lets out another moan and this time Harry can’t stop his hips from snapping forward causing Louis to gag and pull off his cock. 

“Sorry! I’m sorry.” Harry panics, worried that Louis might completely stop and not let him come. He softly pets Louis’ hair in apology. Louis doesn’t even reprimand him. He just gets his mouth back on Harry and continues to stroke his own leaking cock hard and fast. He’s already close and needing to come just as badly as Harry. Harry pulls on Louis’ hair again when Louis just focuses on the tip, sucking hard and swirling his tongue around. “Daddy,” he whimpers, “Daddy I’m so close. Please daddy. I’m gonna-, nnngh, gonna come...”

And at that Louis pulls Harry’s hips in and takes him all the way down. Harry loses it as soon as he hits the back of Louis’ throat and comes. Louis takes everything, only pulling off Harry after he's taken every last drop from him. He rests his forehead against Harry's hip, and comes in his hand after a few final strokes of his cock. “Oh god, Harry! You’re so good, baby. So good.” He breathes out against his hip. Harry just goes back to petting Louis’ hair as they both come down from their highs, trying to even out their breathing.

When Louis stands up, he brings Harry in for a deep kiss, their tongues tangling messily, and Harry can taste himself in Louis’ mouth and he moans into it. Louis’ right hand is still messy with his come and he gets an idea. Harry has been so good today. He deserves a treat. 

Louis brings his messy hand up to Harry’s face. “Here you go, baby. You’ve been so good and patient.” Harry’s eyes go wide in satisfaction at the praise, but also at the treat Louis is giving him. He takes Louis’ wrist and brings his hand to his mouth so he can clean Louis’ come off his hand. Harry’s eyes close as he hums in pleasure at the taste. Daddy always tastes so good, he thinks. Louis just watches his boy in awe as he gently licks and sucks his fingers clean and when he’s finished, he licks his palm clean. 

“Thank you, daddy.” Harry whispers innocently with a new blush deepening the pink that’s already on his cheeks from their activities. 

Louis takes his now come-free hand from Harry and wipes it off on his shirt before taking it off of him leaving him naked. “Of course, love. Wanna show daddy what you bought now?” A big smile breaks out on Harry’s face, and he bites his lower lip in anticipation. He picks up his shopping bag filled with his goodies and runs off to the bedroom, shouting back to Louis. “Meet you in the bedroom!” 

Shaking his head as he watches Harry, Louis picks up their discarded clothes to drop them off in the laundry room, knowing that it’ll drive Harry crazy later if he leaves them there. Louis discards his own clothes before meeting Harry in their bedroom. It’s still empty when he walks in so Harry must be in the giant walk-in closet, getting ready, so Louis sits down at the foot of the bed and waits for him to come out.

The first pair that Harry decides to put on are the polar bear boyshorts. He doesn’t think it’s necessary to showcase every single pair he purchased, so he’s choosing some of his favourites. They fit beautifully and cover his bum entirely. These are mostly going to be comfy ones to wear around the house for when he doesn’t feel like wearing sweats. Harry walks out to see Louis waiting for him at the foot of the bed. 

Louis’ head snaps up as he hears Harry’s soft footsteps and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Harry always took his breath away. He was tall and lean and his legs went on and on, it seemed. His hair was now flowing past his collarbones, almost able to cover up the birds he got tattooed for them. Harry slowly walks over to Louis and stands between Louis’ legs with his toes pointed in and his hands folded in an innocent way behind his back. 

“What do think, daddy? I got these ones because they remind me of all the teddy bears you get me.” Harry says before slowly turning in a circle to show Louis the full view. When Harry is facing forward again, Louis brings his hands up to rest at Harry’s hips and runs them up and down his sides. He loves Harry’s hips. They’re soft and the perfect love handles he has never seemed to go away. And they’re perfect for biting and kissing and gripping and look even more beautiful adorned with all sorts of love bites and marks. 

“They look beautiful, baby. They cover you up a bit though. Are these comfy ones for around the house?” Harry smiles, nods and extracts himself from Louis’ hands to show him more.

“Gonna show you my other favourite pair.” he says over his shoulder as he walks back into the closet.

This time Harry chooses to show Louis the navy blue mini boybriefs with the Christmas trees and lace at the hips. He’s pretty sure Louis is going to love these ones since they tease more skin. He walks out again and stops in front of Louis with his hands behind his back, twisting his hips from side to side. “These one’s better, daddy?” Harry asks, faux innocence dripping from his tone. 

Louis smirks at him as he places his hands at Harry’s hips, thumbing over the lace, which is giving him a lovely peek at Harry's milky skin. “Ah, yes. Much better. I liked the first pair of course, but you know I love it when you show off for me.” Harry bends down to give Louis a kiss on the cheek before sauntering back to the closet to show him more. 

He walks back out wearing the blue cheekies with white polka dots. Before walking back over to Louis he stops and turns, looking at Louis over his shoulder and popping his hips the tiniest bit to show off his bum. He lets out a satisfied giggle at the expression on Louis’ face as he’s focused on Harry’s perky bum in the light blue cheekies. Blue has always been one of the colours that looks great on Harry. Louis' bright blue eyes are wide, and his jaw is dropped and Harry knows he’s practically salivating at the sight. 

“Harry.” Louis breathes out. “Please come here so I can touch you.” 

Harry quickly complies and Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s tiny waist and buries his face where his butterfly tattoo is. Louis kisses Harry’s tummy and Harry’s cock twitches in interest in his pretty blue panties, starting to get hard again just from Louis’ attention. Of course Louis takes notice, and looks up at Harry with a smirk on his face. “Getting worked up again so soon, princess?” 

And they were back to “princess”. It’s one of Harry’s favourite terms of endearment. A small noise sounds in Harry’s throat and he runs his hands up and down Louis’ arms. They may not look like much to most, but they’re perfectly strong enough to manhandle Harry and fuck him against walls. Harry loves them. He gasps as his mind starts running wild with the image, working him up even more and making him harder. “You know the effect you have on me, Lou. I’m always worked up for you.”

Louis hums in approval before asking if Harry has more to show him. Of course Harry does. He’s saving his two favourite pieces for last. Harry brings a hand up to cup Louis’ cheek and leans down to meet him in a kiss. This kiss just staying simple and expressing how much he loves him. He knows Louis understands. After being together for so long, they just know how to read each other. “Be right back.” Harry whispers, extracting himself again from Louis’ embrace to go change again. 

Once Harry is back in their closet he takes off the blue panties and drops them next to the Aerie bag. He tries to calm himself down, but it’s difficult when he’s already this worked up and he’s sure that once he walks back out to the bedroom Louis is going to fuck him. It’s what he wants, of course, but still. He wants to have some sort of control over himself. Harry still can’t believe that at nearly 22 and 24 they are still just as bad and gone for each other as they were at 16 and 18. He hopes it never ends and that they’ll always feel like this. 

Harry digs out the lavender lace panties that him and Louis loved so much and the starry nightie. After he takes the tags and size dots off, he puts them on, and Harry can’t believe how pretty he feels in them. Just like he thought, the nightie ends just above his thigh tattoo and it falls delicately over his tiny body and perky bum. He feels perfect, and he can’t wait to show Louis. 

When Harry first peeks his head out of the closet, Louis is looking away. Harry clears his throat, getting Louis’ attention, before walking out. He walks over to him slowly, blushing deeply with Louis’ eyes on him, drinking him in. He stops before he gets to Louis and does a little twirl showing himself off. He even decides to be a little cheeky (and yes, Harry is laughing hysterically in his head) and sticks his bum out, wiggling it in front of Louis. 

“Sooo…how do I look, daddy?” Harry asks, adopting the tone of fake innocence once again.

Louis gets up off the bed, already half hard just at the sight of how lovely Harry looks and his cute little teasing. Louis comes up behind Harry and wraps his arms around him resting his hands where Harry’s laurels are, and brings him in close. He moves Harry’s curls to one side so that he can kiss him in the dip where his shoulder meets his neck. Harry just hums and melts into the touch, reaching a hand back to cradle Louis’ neck and play with the ends of his hair, his other hand twining their fingers together at his hip. He can feel Louis’ cock rubbing up against his bum. He really wants him now; Louis is so close to where he needs him. 

“Princess. You look absolutely beautiful. I knew you would when we saw this in the store, but…I honestly couldn’t have imagined it quite like this. You’re glowing, baby.” Harry moans at the praise and presses his bum harder against Louis’ cock. 

“Daddy.” Harry whimpers. “Can you fuck me, please? Need you.”

Louis always loves how polite Harry is. He always has been. “Of course, princess.” Louis replies before kissing Harry’s jaw and getting him to turn his head so he can kiss him properly. Their lips move together in perfect sync, Louis tracing his tongue against Harry’s lips and asking for entrance, which Harry gives immediately. Their tongues tangle slowly, Harry yielding to Louis completely, both just enjoying the taste of the other. Harry turns around in Louis’ arms and wraps his arms around his shoulders, Louis reaching down to Harry’s bum and squeezing gently. Louis breaks away from the kiss first and Harry curls into Louis to leave a mark on his neck just below his ear. Louis lets out a small noise and turns them around so that he can walk Harry over to the bed. 

When Louis gets them to the bed he reaches down to the backs of Harry’s thighs to pick him up and place him on the bed. Harry lets out a shocked little gasp and his eyes go wide. He wasn’t expecting to be manhandled, but god, does he love it. Harry can’t hold back a giggle when Louis places him on his back in the middle of the bed, his legs spread, ready for Louis to crawl between them. Louis can see Harry’s hard cock straining against the thin lace. He already wants another taste, but his attention is brought back to Harry’s face as he’s still giggling over something. He situates himself between Harry’s legs, hovering over him with his arms beside Harry’s face.

“What’s so funny, love?” Louis asks, smiling down at his ridiculous boy. 

Harry’s giggles lessen as he tries to answer. “Nothing really. It’s just...everyone thinks you’re so tiny and “smol” and that you can’t throw me around or carry me. But really you can manhandle me any way you please. You’re so strong, daddy. And no one knows but me. It’s funny.”

Louis shakes his head with a fond expression taking over before leaning down and capturing Harry’s lips in a more passionate kiss, effectively ending his giggling fit. Harry lets out a moan that gets lost in Louis’ mouth when he grinds down, their hard cocks rubbing together. The feeling of the lace of Harry’s panties creates a delicious sensation against Louis’ cock, causing him to groan loudly and grind down again. He needs to get inside Harry soon, otherwise he’s not going to last very long, even if it is his second orgasm of the night. 

Harry lets out a whine and pouts when Louis removes himself from his position on top of Harry to get the lube. He knows it’s silly, but he misses the contact already. When Louis returns with the lube, Harry is already pulling him back down on top of him for more kisses, tangling their tongues together messily. The needier Harry gets, the sloppier his kisses get. He bucks his hips up, wanting the friction of Louis grinding down on him again. 

“Needy, are we, princess?” Louis asks between kisses. Harry just whimpers in response and bucks his hips up again. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m going to take care of you.”

“Need you, daddy. Please.”

And Louis can’t help but smile at how adorable Harry looks right now with his trademark pout on, the one that always gets him his way. Louis slowly moves down Harry’s body, caressing all of his curves, paying special attention to his nipples to get him even needier. He loves it when Harry gets needy. “Don’t pout, baby. You know I’m gonna take care of you. Open you up nice and slow, yeah? Make sure you’re ready for daddy’s cock?”

Harry whines again. “Daddyyyyyy.”

Louis is now down to Harry’s thighs, sucking some bruises on his inner thighs. His beard is lightly scratching Harry’s sensitive skin and Harry is gasping in pleasure at the burn. He loves when he can feel daddy long after they’ve finished. Louis runs his hands up Harry’s thighs and palms at Harry’s cock before removing his pretty lavender panties. Harry arches his back and pushes his hips up to get more pressure from Louis and Louis gently pushes Harry back down on the bed, wanting him to stay still. 

He goes to remove Harry’s nightie, but Harry stops him. “N-No, daddy. I want to keep it on, please.”

“Okay, princess. Daddy will keep it on. I’ll just move it up so you don’t make a mess, alright?”

Harry nods, knowing how wet he gets when daddy is opening him up, and Louis pushes his nightie up so that it’s resting at his waist. With Harry’s tummy now exposed, Louis can’t help but kiss all over. He starts at the base of Harry’s cock and kisses up his light happy trail to his belly button, continuing up to his butterfly. Louis then outlines the butterfly in tiny kisses, mixing in a few little nips, Harry’s breath catching with every tiny bite. 

“Daddy.” Harry gasps out, and Louis can tell just from one word that he’s getting impatient. As much as he loves Louis giving his undivided attention to his tummy, he needs him. Now, preferably.

Harry is looking down at Louis between his legs and biting his lip again as Louis finally opens the bottle of lube and coats his fingers in a generous layer. Louis is again taken by how beautiful Harry is when he looks up at him. His curls are wild already and his eyes are blown, only a small ring of green surrounding the pupil. His lips bitten red and he’s already flushed down to his chest. What a gorgeous sight.

“Always so worked up, baby, even before I really get to touch you.” Louis says as he lightly traces his lubed up fingers around Harry’s tight hole. Harry moans as Louis finally inserts a finger, his hands gripping the sheets as he tries not to shove his hips down, his entire body begging for more. Daddy said he wanted to open him up slowly and Harry is sure he’s going to die this time. 

Louis is tracing patterns over Harry’s hip with his free hand as he continues slowly fucking into Harry with one finger. Once he deems Harry ready, he adds another, slowly twisting them as he pushes deeper inside Harry’s hole. And then twisting them out again. Harry is back to letting out a string of obscenities, so overwhelmed by Louis opening him up like this and taking care of him. Louis moves his hand from Harry’s hip to slowly stroke his cock, which is laying heavy on his stomach, dripping precome. Louis starts with his thumb at Harry’s slit, gathering the precome to make the slide easier, not wanting to hurt Harry in any way. He strokes Harry in time with his fingers, twisting and scissoring him open. 

Harry is growing impatient, long whines and whimpers escaping him as he begs Louis for more. “Daddy, please. More.” One of his hands has moved from the sheets and he’s teasing himself, rubbing and pinching at his nipples. Harry has started moving his hips down on Louis’ fingers hoping to get his point across. 

“God. You look so gorgeous, princess. Fucking yourself down on my fingers and teasing your pretty nipples.” Harry lets out another whimper, begging for more, so Louis gives in, finally adding a third finger.

Harry stops breathing for a second at the stretch, and Louis continues with his slow strokes of Harry’s cock as he pushes his fingers deeper, only taking seconds to find Harry’s prostate. Harry jolts, eyes widening and back arching off the bed. “Daddy, I’m close...don’t wanna come like this. Want you inside me.”

Louis twists and scissors his fingers a few more times before he pulls them out of Harry’s hole. He’s sure he’s stretched enough. Harry pouts at the loss of Louis’ fingers, but he knows he’s about to get something so much better. Louis adds more lube to his fingers and finally gets a hand around his own cock as he lubes himself up, relieving some of the pressure so he doesn’t come as soon as Harry is wrapped tight around him. 

“How do you want it, princess?” Louis asks. He’s leaning over him to get a proper look and check in on how he’s doing. Harry’s curls are wild all around him, and his eyes are glassy, cheeks red, and lips red and swollen. He looks completely fucked out already. “Baby? Are you with me still?” He asks, caressing Harry’s cheek and needing the confirmation that he’s still okay.

Harry blinks and focuses his eyes on Louis’. He nods and brings one of his hands up to lace his fingers through the hand Louis has on his cheek. “I’m still here, daddy. Wanna ride you...is that okay?”

Louis breathes out a sigh of relief at Harry’s answer and pulls his head up for a deep kiss, Harry responding just as desperately. It’s not like Harry slipping into subspace would be a problem, it’s not a rare occurrence. Louis just feels better checking in. He never wants to push Harry too far or risk hurting him. He could never bear that; it would be such a betrayal of trust. 

“Yeah, baby. Of course it’s okay, I’d love that.” Louis helps pull Harry up and gets them both situated so that he’s sitting up, his legs butterfly style, and Harry is on his lap with his legs framing Louis’ thighs, his nightie still on as it falls back down, covering his tummy and cock. 

Harry lifts himself up so he’s sitting on his knees, hovering above Louis. He brings both hands up to cup Louis’ cheeks and leans down to kiss Louis gently, just lips against lips, moving them up to run his fingers through Louis’ hair and he gets a little rough at the nape of his neck as his grip tightens and he tugs just a little. Louis’ hands are on Harry’s thighs rubbing up and down and pushing the nightie up to squeeze Harry’s bum. Harry rocks his hips forward and rubs his painfully hard cock against Louis’ stomach, seeking the friction, and whimpers into Louis’ lips when Louis traces his fingers over Harry’s stretched hole. 

“Daddy, need you.” Harry breathes, bucking his hips again. 

Louis grabs his cock and aligns himself with Harry’s hole. “Alright, princess. Go ahead. Daddy will take care of you.” 

Harry lowers down on Louis’ cock, his hands on Louis’ shoulders, nails digging in and gripping tight as Louis’ tip breaches his hole. Louis takes his hand off and wipes it on the sheets before placing his hands on either side of Harry’s waist, rubbing soothingly as Harry sinks down further and adjusts. A long moan escapes Harry as he sinks down, until he finally bottoms out, relishing in the feeling of being filled with daddy’s thick cock. He takes a few moments to breathe and properly adjust before he starts rocking his hips back and forth on Louis’ cock. 

Louis leans forward, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, already feeling overwhelmed with how incredible and tight, always so tight, Harry feels around him. He will never get used to this. Every time always feels like the first time with Harry and he prays that it never changes. He’s letting out little moans and sucking love bites into Harry’s exposed collar bones as he continues his small rocking motions. 

When Harry rises off Louis until just the tip is left inside and slowly sinks back down, just enjoying the slow drag of Louis’ cock inside of him and while maintaining eye contact, Louis lets out a whimper at the unexpected change and grips at Harry’s waist, pulling him in closer. Harry finds a tortuously slow rhythm that keeps them both feeling overwhelmed, but not near enough to coming yet, and sticks with it. Harry’s cock is rubbing deliciously against his nightie where it’s tucked between his and Louis’ stomachs. Louis notices Harry’s whines as he keeps up his slow rhythm of riding Louis and rocking back and forth for more friction on his cock. 

Louis breaks their eye contact to look down and sees a wet patch forming on Harry’s nightie where his cock is continuously leaking precome. He runs his hands down his back to his thighs and when he goes to move them back up Harry’s body he moves them under the nightie to take it off. Harry whines at that in protest, but Louis comforts him right away. “Want to see you, princess. Don’t want you to get your pretty nightie all messy when you come.” 

Harry nods, adding a quiet “’kay” as Louis strips him of his starry nightie. Louis doesn’t toss it aside so much as places it beside them with the lavender panties to put back on Harry later. Once Harry is bare he grabs Louis’ face and brings him in for a kiss, deepening it right away and licking into Louis’ mouth. Harry’s slow bouncing is starting to pick up pace, and Louis can tell he’s searching for the perfect angle to hit his prostate, but he hasn’t found it yet. 

“Fuck, princess.” Louis gasps out as Harry keeps bouncing faster, starting to get desperate. “You look so beautiful riding my cock. Doing such a good job. Make me feel so good, baby. You’re so tight around me, feel so fucking good. Love you so much.” He knows he’s babbling, but it’s all true so he doesn’t care, and Harry deserves the praise.

A high pitched whine and a mumbled “love you” comes from Harry at the praise. He loves getting praise from Louis, loves knowing he’s doing a good job and making his daddy feel good. It makes him feel good in turn. They’re both getting exactly what they need from each other and they fit so perfectly together. “Daddy...” Harry whines again. “Can’t find it. And ‘m getting tired.” Louis can tell by how Harry’s movements have started to get sloppy that he’s having trouble finding his prostate and he’s getting frustrated. 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, princess. Daddy will help you out.” Louis coos at his beautiful boy, brushing his sweaty curls away from his face so he can look at him clearly. Harry’s face, neck, all the way down to his chest, is flushed a deep pink, his lips red and swollen from biting them and kissing Louis, his eyes are glassy, and tears of frustration have started to fall. Louis kisses them away as he readjusts Harry, stopping his erratic bouncing to bring him back to a deep slow grind, and pulling his legs back to wrap around Louis’ hips. Now they’re nearly as close as they can possibly get and Harry is moving his hips now in tiny figure eights still tying to find the spot that will make him lose control. 

Louis snaps his hips up unexpectedly and Harry gasps in shock at the change. Louis keeps this up hoping to find just the right angle to finally give Harry what he’s been searching for. The only sounds are their moans and gasps and the occasional “daddy” coming from Harry. When Louis hears a shout of “Oh, fuck, daddy!” he knows he finally hit Harry’s prostate. Harry’s eyes squeeze shut tightly as his back arches and he tosses his head back, his mouth hanging open, his arms clutching tighter around Louis’ shoulders. Louis keeps snapping his hips up so that he keeps hitting Harry’s spot. Louis reaches his hand up while he’s thrusting into him, and tangles it in Harry’s sweat-dampened curls and pulls his head back to expose Harry’s neck farther. He starts to suck a love bite at the hollow of his throat and Harry lets out a loud groan, loving getting his hair pulled. 

After that, Harry goes much quieter, just tiny little noises now, and he’s curled in on Louis with his head turned into his neck and he’s hugging Louis’ shoulders tightly with his nails sporadically digging into Louis’ skin. Louis can tell he’s slipping. “Harry, love? Are you still with me, princess?” He checks, hand rubbing soothingly up and down Harry’s sides and back. All Louis gets in response is a barely audible hum, which was not quite the confirmation he was looking for. 

Harry knows he’s starting to slip into his subspace. Louis is just making him feel too good. So much stimulation and so much love and care. He can feel it all. Distantly he can feel Louis changing their position, but everything is getting fuzzy now. He just wants daddy to keep making him feel good. 

Louis now has Harry on his back again and he’s close now. He picks his pace back up pounding into Harry, hitting his spot with every thrust. Harry’s whimpers tell Louis he’s close too. Louis wraps a hand around Harry’s cock and Harry arches up into the touch. Louis strokes him in time with this thrusts, twisting and squeezing at the tip, earning another whimper from Harry.

“Daddyyyyy. Please...” Harry manages to get out. Louis is relieved that Harry’s not too deep yet, since he’s still able to vocalize this at least. “Need...Nggghh…Daddy.” Harry whines again. 

“Come on, princess. What do you need?” Louis prompts. “Does daddy’s princess need to come? You’ve been so good, princess. Come on, love. Come for daddy.”

And just like that, with Louis’ words and a final thrust at his prostate, Harry comes. He comes, with a gasp and a moan, long and hard all over Louis’ hand. His back arches off the bed beautifully, his face contorting in pure bliss, and he’s clenching tightly around Louis’ cock. With a couple more thrusts, combined with watching and feeling Harry, Louis is coming deep inside of him. 

Louis pulls out of Harry, barely giving him any time to recover before he’s asking him if he can clean him out with his tongue. “Can I clean you out, baby, please?” Harry is trying so hard to not slip deep into his subspace. He tries focusing on Louis’ voice, concentrating. Harry barely registers that daddy is asking him a question. But he muddles through what was just asked. 

“Sensitive, daddy,” is all Harry can utter. He looks so adorable with a tiny pout, but he is otherwise completely blissed out and almost completely under.

“I know, baby, I know.” Louis coos, rubbing Harry’s thighs soothingly. “But please? Daddy really wants to clean you out with his tongue.” He can see Harry trying to stay with him and gives him enough time to think. 

Harry tries to focus harder on what Louis is asking. He decides he wants that. Especially since it’s what daddy wants. Harry always wants to be perfect for his daddy. “Yes. Yes, daddy, please. Want that.”

Louis goes straight to work on Harry. He’s massaging Harry’s bum and thighs as he cleans him out with his tongue. Louis is trying to be as gentle as possible as he fucks into Harry’s sensitive hole with his tongue, trying to get as much of his come out as he can. Harry is starting to fuck down onto Louis’ face as the sensitivity turns back into pleasure, his cock never even getting the chance to go soft. Louis adds a finger to help him out more. Louis can feel Harry’s thighs trembling as he keeps licking Harry clean and fingering him gently. Harry starts to squeeze his thighs tighter around Louis’ face as he gets closer and closer to his third orgasm.

“Nnnngh! Daddy.” Harry gasps. “Daddy, please. Gonna-” Harry is getting frantic now and Louis knows he’s going to come again. He presses his finger against Harry’s prostate and just massages it while he’s licking circles around Harry’s rim. Harry comes again, nowhere near as much as before, but more intense and with a scream of “Daddy.” Louis immediately removes his finger and tongue and leaves a gentle kiss to Harry’s hole before wiping his face off the best he can and wiping his hand off on the sheets. 

Louis climbs up next to Harry pulling him into a tight embrace, knowing he’s going to need the contact and closeness. Harry was slipping before and seemed to be lightly in his subspace. Louis knows that this could have pushed him under entirely. He kisses Harry and brushes his hair away from his face. Harry is completely pliant under Louis’ touch and he keeps leaving kisses all over Harry’s face and petting his hair, running his fingers through his messy curls, just trying to get the knots out. 

Between kisses Louis is praising Harry, knowing that he hears him even though he might not register what he’s saying. “Thank you so much, Harry. You were so so good. You’re such a good boy. I love you so much, princess. So so much. You’re so good.” Louis keeps Harry close when he moves to grab the wet wipes and a couple other things out of the nightstand drawer. He takes the wipes and cleans Harry up the best he can for now without leaving him. Once Harry is cleaned, Louis dresses him back up in his lavender lace panties and his starry nightie that he had set aside so they were close by. Louis makes sure Harry drinks the juice box and eats the chocolate that they keep in the nightstand for occasions such as this. Louis doesn’t ever want Harry to fall into subdrop, which they’ve always known is a possibility. He hasn’t yet, but there’s always a first time for everything, so Louis always makes sure to take all the proper precautions in making his landing as smooth as possible. When Harry has finished his snacks, Louis tucks him in under the covers and snuggles him close so he doesn’t get cold, always touching him and holding him tight, giving him kisses at every opportunity and caressing his long curls. 

Harry is feeling incredibly light and fuzzy. It’s been a while since he’s gone this deep into his subspace, but he also knows that Louis will always be there to keep him safe. He may not fully comprehend that now, but it’s just something he knows. Harry loves his daddy more than anything. He makes him feel so warm and fuzzy and loved. Completely. And he is always there to take care of him. Harry can tell when he starts coming back down into his usual headspace, because he starts hearing Louis much more clearly and starts registering his sentences. He’s telling Harry how much he loves him, how beautiful and how good he is. Harry squeezes Louis and snuggles tighter into him in acknowledgment of Louis’ words. 

“Hey, princess.” Relief washes through Louis’ voice. “Are you back with me, Harry?”

Harry hugs Louis tighter and nods. “Getting there.” He looks up, looking Louis in the eyes and bringing a hand up to trace over Louis’ cheek with his thumb. “I love you, Lou. Thank you for taking care of me. I don’t think I could’ve ever asked for anyone better.” Harry kisses Louis deeply for emphasis, their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces. Breaking away from the kiss for air, Harry adds, “And I’m so happy you’re my daddy. I’m not sure I ever could’ve been myself without you.”

Louis isn’t entirely sure what to say back. He’s often tried thinking about what life would’ve been like had he never met Harry, who they would’ve been, but he just can’t picture it. It seems black without him. It must feel even more so for Harry, who was two years younger than him when they met. They’ve grown up together both as individuals, but also as a unit. And they have been through so much. Louis has always been incredibly supportive of anything and everything that Harry had wanted or does, and Harry has always been the same for Louis. One chance in a million, and they found each other. 

Louis just puts his hands on Harry’s cheeks and pulls him in for passionate, but lazy, kisses, hoping he can convey what he’s feeling. He moves his hands back to tangle in Harry’s curls, which are still damp from sweat. Louis lightly nips at Harry’s bottom lip, causing Harry to giggle, and Louis takes this opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding into Harry’s mouth, their tongues tangling and tasting each other. Harry hums happily into his mouth, feeling perfectly content and completely loved. Soon they’re both gasping for air and needing to break away. 

Harry snuggles back down into Louis, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder so he can still reach his lips if he needs them and can leave tiny kisses to Louis’ neck, maybe even leave a few love bites. His leg is thrown over his thigh and he has his arms pulling Louis in as close as he can get him. Louis has both of his arms wrapped tight around Harry, one of them tracing patterns up and down Harry’s back and playing with the straps and ruffles on his nightie, the other carding soothingly through Harry’s curls. He can’t wait to see how long Harry grows his hair. His curls will always be one of his favourite features, one of the many of course. 

“You tired, baby?” Louis asks after a few moments of comfortable silence. Harry hums in agreement. “I’m exhausted, Lou. Who knew new panties would cause all this?” Harry laughs. 

“Wasn’t just the new panties, Harry. Of course those helped, but did you even see yourself in this nightie before you came out and showed me?” Harry looks up at Louis with a smirk on his lips, his dimples threatening to pop. “Nope. I just liked it and thought it was pretty.”

“Well it was more than pretty. You’re so beautiful, baby, always.” Louis says placing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and taking a moment to smell his hair. Harry smells like his shampoo and his own delicious scent mixed with sex. It is most definitely his favourite smell and he loves that Harry is his little spoon, because he can smell him whenever he wants. “How about we take a nap now and after I’ll make you dinner...and then maybe we can take a bath?”

“Mmmmh. That all sounds excellent, Lou.” Before closing his eyes to sleep Harry leans back up to give Louis another kiss. “Thank you again for always taking care of me.” He says before snuggling back into the curve of Louis’ neck. 

The last thing Louis hears before Harry is lightly snoring against his neck is a whispered “Love you, daddy.”

Louis smiles to himself and whispers back an “I love you too, baby” into Harry's curls before he settles himself to watch Harry sleep. He never sleeps after Harry’s gone into subspace. He’s far too worried that something could happen. Besides, what kind of daddy would he be if he didn’t keep a close eye on his baby and make sure he was always safe?

 

*******

 

When Harry wakes up a few hours later feeling much better Louis is true to his word and makes him dinner. He keeps it simple, making grilled cheese and tomato soup, but Harry loves it regardless. And after dinner, he and Louis take a bath, just relaxing in the hot water, bubbles, and calming bath salts of Harry’s, the aroma of lavender and peppermint taking over their senses. Louis washes Harry properly before bed, and washes his hair, at which Harry practically purrs into Louis’ gentle tugs and touches. They dry each other off, trading kisses and soft touches and Louis pulls Harry’s, now clean, damp curls into a bun. 

After putting on some light sweats, Louis crawls into bed and looks at Harry, wondering why he’s not in bed yet. Harry smiles, his dimple popping full force and holds a finger up. “One more surprise.” And he runs back into the closet. Harry walks out wearing the cream sleep shorts with grey lace and polka dots. Harry also has the first teddy bear that Louis ever got him tucked safely against his chest, with his chin resting on his head. The bear is white and has a Christmas hat and scarf and is the perfect size for cuddling when necessary, Harry even affectionately naming him Cuddles. Usually after Harry has a deep trip into subspace, he’ll get Cuddles. Yet another thing they do to prevent Harry from falling into subdrop. 

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/LavenderHarry12/2aeScreenShot20151209at.png)

[](http://cubeupload.com/im/LavenderHarry12/IMG3432.png)

Louis’ eyes pop open wide and dilate slightly at the sight. Harry is absolutely perfect. There are just no other words. He just looks so angelic. The tiny shorts compliment his delicate features so well, like they were made for him, and the way he’s hugging Cuddles tight just adds to the whole innocent angel look. “Harry.” He says with authority. “You are going to be the death of me. Now come to bed, please.”

Harry hurries into bed and kisses Louis before turning his back to him, assuming his position as little spoon, as he’s always been, Cuddles clutched tight to his chest and his face tucked into the bear. Louis immediately curls in behind Harry wrapping him up in his body heat, his hand resting on Harry’s tummy. Harry laces his fingers through Louis’, just like always, and closes his eyes to sleep. 

Harry turns his head slightly so Louis can hear one last thing. “’Night, daddy.”

Louis smiles into Harry’s neck. “Goodnight, princess. Love you.” Harry makes a purring sound before falling asleep, cuddled up on both sides, Louis following suit soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked it.


End file.
